


Perthshire

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, All mistakes are my own, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Perthshire Cottage, Short, Short & Sweet, Unexpected Visitors, bringing the team back together, prompt: journey, surprise, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Unexpected visitors at the Perthshire Cottage (Do I need to say more?)Written for Day 18 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr.Prompt: Journey





	

The first snow of the year had left the landscape draped in a glittery white quilt of serenity. Their lives had been one rollercoaster ride after the other, a long and winding dangerous road, a journey to hell and back. But eventually they had found peace. They had settled down. Their cottage in Perthshire: the perfect home.

She looks up from her book when the doorbell rings. “Are we expecting anyone?”

“Not that I know of,” he replies and turns off the soccer match on the TV.

“Oh, you know what,” she says. “Leslie mentioned she was gonna return that bowl she borrowed.”

“Ahh,” he remarks. “’Suppose I’ll get the door then.”

He gets up from the couch and walks to their front door, opening it energetically to welcome their neighbor. His eyes widen when he realizes it’s not her. “Bloody hell,” he exclaims.

“Hey there,” Daisy says enthusiastically, taking a step forward and slapping him on the shoulder. “Our car broke down a little down the road and we’re hoping we can… you know, invite ourselves in, stay a few days, celebrate Christmas together.”

He just stands there, his mouth slightly ajar as Daisy pushes past him and into the hallway.

“We come bearing gifts,” Coulson comments, carrying a box with wrapped presents. “Twins are—what?—six months, right?”

He still hasn’t found his voice back.

“Perthshire? Really? That was kind of—”

“—our idea,” Jemma finishes Fitz’s sentence, pulling him into the hallway.

“You guys are _not_ easy to find,” Mack tells him. “You remember Elena, right?” he adds, before both enter the house hand in hand.

“Never thought I’d see you speechless, Hunter,” May says, a smile playing on her lips.

“Bobbi, we have visitors,” Hunter calls into the house, still slightly shocked and confused.

Bobbi leans against the doorframe of their living room, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She’s smiling widely. “Yeah, I kinda recognized the voices,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I should have tagged Bobbi & Hunter, but then I would have taken away the surprise.


End file.
